BeChloe One-Shots
by pitches4lyfee
Summary: The place to find BeChloe one-shots, full of sarcasm and red hair.
1. I Told You Someone Would Walk In

**A/N** : _Hi anybody reading this right now. This is my first fan fiction published work. I'm excited about it really. I finally worked up the courage to write something and put it on here. I wanted to put up a one-shot first, and see how it goes. So heres goes nothing. Oh and disclaimer (i see these all the time) I do not own Pitch perfect or any of it characters. Moving on..._

* * *

"Legacy…I am… pretty sure you're the only who enjoyed… cardio today." Let out Amy trying to catch her breath between groups of words.

"I'm just so pumped for World's!", the eager newcomer belts out. "I've only been in one performance, and its all just building up."

"Yeah, no, we're excited too, for the singing…not the vertical breathing stealing prepping that comes before it."

The Bellas have just come back from taking a jog around the campus. And with the return of the female entourage comes the commotion and noise that feels the Bellas' house.

"I need a shower, I'll see you guys in a few." says Stacie.

"Yes, good idea, me too-" Stacie shoots Cynthia-Rose a glance that could be confused for either a yes please, or don't you dare. "-anybody else?" Cynthia-Rose shoots out, playing it cool and looking around like her intentions were innocent.

"Sure." agree both Jessica and Ashley.

Whoever had the house before them, must've been a group of students as well, they made plenty of showers were available the now all-female abode, which could not be anymore perfect.

"I am going to see if Beca is here, I really want to know more about the set." Emily states, excitement still laced into her voice.

"You'd be more productive coming to get food with us." Amy says laughing.

"Food, yes, you know back home we would eat before we did something crazy, no one wants to die before they can eat." Flo chimes in.

"It can't be that bad" chuckling, Emily heads up the stairs and towards Beca room.

Before Emily completely disappears from site, she hears Lilly say something about a coffin.

Emily reaches the door that says, "Do Not Disturb, mixing in progress." She reaches for the door knob, when she goes to turn it she hears Beca's voice.

"Please, please do that again-YES."

It doesn't register with Emily to knock first, she's to excited and she's just heads right on in, only to come to a complete halt.

"OH MY GOD!" Beca screams and forcibly shoves chloe's head away from between her legs.

"Ow! Did I do something wrong? Wait, when do I ever do that wrong? Why would you do that I thought you liked when my tongue goes-" Chloe is cute off

"Chloe." she shoots out in worry Chloe might reveal information that didn't really need to get out. "Emily" Beca manages to get out. "Look Em, don't tell anyone alright?"

"Got it! My lips are sealed. Its just….AWWWW! Im so happy for you guys. I know there was something, you all are so cute! Feels nice to be on the inside, I like it. If you guys ever need an alibi, I totally got you-"

"Em." Beca stares at the legacy, she raises her eyebrow just a little bit

"Right" Emily turns around on her heels, and goes out the door.

Emily heads back downstairs to the kitchen to join Flo and Fat Amy in the kitchen.

"So, legacy whatcha got?" Amy asked, mouth full of whatever she was eating.

"I got nothing."

"See told you."

"At least she's not dead." The optimism written all over Flo's face.

Bec and Chloe upstairs attempt to pick up where they left off. Chloe gets back into position.

"You know I should make you pay for shoving me like that." Chloe shoots a devious look to Beca.

"Really? How are you going to do tha-" Beca gasps, caught off guard by the flick of Chloe's tongue. "Okay, let's be reasonable here babe. Things like that only make add frustration. "

"Well bet you won't do it again."

"Not my… fault" Beca's breathing becoming uneasy. "I told you someone would walk in."

* * *

 **A/N** : _I hoped you enjoyed it for what it was worth. This will probably be where I place all my one-shots if I continue with this. Review it please, tell me what you liked...or what sucked (its okay). Until next time._


	2. Computernapped

**A/N:** _Hello! Here I have another one-shot, full of Bechloe fluff. I started this, I thought it was just something I wanted to try. But I'm really inspired right now, and hopefully it sticks around, cause that'll be a good thing right? I actually want this inspiration to turn into a full-length story for this ship. For those looking for something to be updated often, cause I know thats one thing I love about reading on here , then you found the right place. Also, if you have a prompts you want to see become something, leave it for me in the reviews, I love other peoples ideas. But I'll still post my own. I just love knowing someone wants to read what my imagination whips up. Anyway read on and I hope you enjoy. Read,Favorite, and Review?!_

 _Also I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters._

 _CARRY ON._

* * *

"I actually think I have that in my closet", says Chloe.

Laptop open on her lap as she sits, legs crossed in her bed, surrounded by a pink comforter, yellow cup in hand. Photos of girls wearing giant sweaters, and beanies and shorts with tights alongside cliche sounding quotes scrolling down the screen. If you took a look at this screen, in the corner you will find the Tumblr logo, with 'indie girl next to it in the search bar. Chloe takes a look at the clock in the other corner of the screen to see the time. She realizes Beca will be back from class soon. She sets her cup, moves the laptop to the side, very carefully, and gets up to head to the closet.

In the meantime Beca arrives at the Bella house. Relieved to be finished with her day, she heads straight to her room. The only thing she wants to do is decompress and the best way to do that is to make a quick mix. Only problem is once she get to her room, her laptop is not where she left it. Instead she spots a post-it note with Chloe's name and a heart written in her signature bubbly cursive. A faint smile appears across Beca's face, but then she remembers her best friend just kidnapped her laptop. She throws her bag down and immediately darts for her door. She takes mockingly furious steps , the most furious steps her tiny body allows her to take. She reaches the door to Chloe and Stacie's room.

"Chlo? Why do you have my computer?", Bec asks as she enter the room.

Bec hears fumbling in the closet, she receives mumbling as a response. She assumes Chloe is the one in the closet, as she spot her laptop sitting on her bed.

"I wanted to check on the set-. Can you hold on a minute?", Chloe spits out as she continues to. fumble around her closet.

"Were you on my Tumblr?"

"No", Chloe retorts sharply, lies laced into her tone.

"You do realize I can see the screen…right?", asked Beca, voice full of her trademark sass. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing. You know what, can I just bring it back to your room in a minute?".

"I'm coming in", Beca softly shouts like a warning was really necessary.

"Please don't", Chloe says not sure whether it should be demand or a request.

Bec all but slowly peeks into the closet.

"Um, Chlo…What am I looking at right now?", Beca asks, an apparent question mark on her face.

Red hair brushed, no shoved to the side underneath a red beanie, hair covering her face, a yellow patterned sweater three times bigger than necessary and tights with rips and tears up and down the length of her toned, tanned, and somewhat long legs, that Beca can't take her eyes off of.

"Chlo, why do you look like a tumblr girl?", Beca asks.

"See I knew you would notice", Chloe says looking down at her feet, a sense of nervousness clouding her.

"What are you talking about?".

"After the retreat I figured you didn't want to look at me as something attractive. I guess I misread all of what I thought was you TRYING to flirt with me. And today, I really wanted to check on the set music, 'cause Misses Junk called to update us and I wasn't sure if we were ready-".

"Chlo, your rambling", Beca says softly as she takes step forward.

"Let me finish, please".

"Okay, only 'cause you asked nicely. Sorry".

"I grabbed your laptop to see how much you had done, but then i saw you left your tumblr open. You keep it all super secret so I peeked. You have all this cute stuff, and girls on your feed. It crossed my mind that is what you're into. I had to know, so i searched for an outfit and figured I'd give it try".

"Chloe, tumblr just keeps me grounded. It's my getaway. I can be myself in my post. No reputation following me, I mean I can't lose my street cred, 'ya' mean. Reminds me I can be a girl. When the music becomes too much and I need another escape, I-".

"I just wanted you to notice me. Let me be your getaway. I promise I can be the perfect escape", Chloe finally lifts her head, and steps towards Beca.

Beca slightly leans forward, then back, the hesitation very clear.

"I changed my mind. My biggest regret is that I haven't kissed you yet", at that moment Chloe closes the gap between her and Beca.


	3. What Are Those?

Legs intwined, arms wrapped around one another and red and brown hair tangled everywhere. Very little sunlight beginning to peek into the Copenhagen hotel room. After taking over the world the night before, the two Bellas saw fit to celebrate by spending the night together. Chloe finally deciding to stop beating around the bush caught Beca off guard and expressed her feelings and surprisingly Beca reciprocated. But we all know what can happen when one has a little too much fun the night before…

"Dammit, Chloe, answer your door", shouts Cynthia-Rose from outside Chloe's hotel room door.

Chloe turns in her sleep, not fully awake only to be jolted awake when Cynthia-Rose decides to bang on her door even harder. If Chloe wasn't awake then, she sure is now, along with her neighbors.

"Hold on, hold on", Chloe shouts.

Chloe throws a shirt over her head, and walks to the door. She opens up to find a highly aggravated Cynthia-Rose. She rubs her eyes in hopes it'll her help her wake up and figure out what is going on. Once she is a little more awake, she remembers she has a naked Beca in her bed, so she slightly closes her door and steps outside the room to meet Cynthia-Rose.

"Why aren't you ready to go? We leave for our flight in 15 minutes and we can't find Beca. ", Cynthia-Rose states.

"You guys are just messing around right?" Chloe asks, looking around the hall for other Bellas to jump out.

"No", Cynthia-Rose bluntly lets out.

"Shoot".

Chloe catches a glance at a clock in the hallway and realizes this is no prank. She overslept. She turns away from Cynthia-Rose, and rushes back into her room and closes the door behind her. Chloe rushed to the bed only to find no Beca. She then hears rattling in the bathroom.

"Beautiful? You okay in there?" Chloe asks towards the bathroom.

"Yes, but I overheard C.R. at the door" beca replies.

"Oh. Got it".

"I've got to get back to my room".

Bec darts out Chloe's too, and heads towards the room she shared with Emily. As much as she wanted to bunk with Chloe, Emily would not shut up unless Beca was her 'hotel buddy'. Moments later Beca comes flying out of her hotel room suitcase in tow, and passes by Chloe's room. She pauses. She can still hear Chloe, rumbling around and packing at a mad dash pace. She decides to head to the lobby and meet the other Bellas before they get suspicious. She loves them but sometimes they become like vultures when trying to find out about one another's compromising night out. She reaches the lobby a group of angry a cappella singers, some would say this is a caught to see.

"Excuse me miss, where have you been?" Fat Amy ask demandingly, her accent even stronger, because apparently strong emotion strengthens your native tongue.

"Yea you just never showed up", Emily chimed in.

"Um-", Beca replies.

" I'm not even surprised really. It's Chloe we need to grill Cynthia-Rose spits.

The elevator door opens one more time as if on cue and reveals a flustered but ready-to-go Chloe. She lets out a smile and gives a look to Beca. Beca, glad the heat has been taken off her, lets out a 'mhm' with pursed lips in reply to her grilling that was cut short. Trying not to smile back to Chloe too obviously, she heads for the front door, Emily follows.

"Wait, so Beca why didn't come back last night ?", asked Emily.

"Stayed with Chloe, it was a last minute thing".

Seeing no reason to lie, she continues towards their van waiting to take them to the airport.

Knowing Beca wanted to room with Chloe, Emily isn't surprised Beca got in at least one night with Chloe, she just replies, "oh".

The Bellas pile into the van one by one, luggage all packed in the back. Fat Amy being designated driver for the group decides to join the driver in the front, in case he's attacked by food of any sorts is her excuse.

Making their way to the airport, the van is not that big, so the lot of them are sitting pretty close together, which isn't uncomfortable for the girls. However about 10 minutes into their ride, Stacie glances ahead of her and spots marks that lead to the back part of Beca's shoulder, the trail hidden by her loose shirt. She stares a little harder, then a gasps escapes her lips.

"What happened to your neck?!", Stacie lets out. Everyone stops conversing among themselves and turn to Stacie, who is staring at Beca with a sly grin on her face.

"Beca, are those hickies I see?", Stacie asks, already knowing the answer.

A bunch of "oohs" come from within the van . Bec is sitting in the row behind the driver and passenger seat in the from, so Fat Amy takes it upon herself to grab Beca's shoulder and inspect the crime scene as she puts it.

"Those definitely were not there yesterday. Did this happen last night? Thats why we couldn't find you", states Fat Amy, self proclaimed detective of this case.

Bec eyes reach around the van. She catches Emily's face, and its almost as if she has a light bulb glowing in her eyes. Figuring out that she out two and two together. She quickly gives her a 'don't say anything' look, then shoots a 'I'm in trouble' look to Chloe. Instead of folding she quickly recovers.

"Had drinks with someone at the after party. got a little drunk, crashed in their room, nothing important." Bec states, trying to appear truthful in her elusive statement.

"Case closed", Fat Amy says as she releases Beca's shoulder.

* * *

"We can't keep being late at the same time, you know?", Beca says, standing in front of the mirror adjusting her graduation cap.

"I know, I know, but I love having you to myself", Chloe whispers seductively. She takes steps to end of behind Beca, and begins to kiss the nape of her neck, slowly trailing down to the edge of her graduation gown, then trailing back up to end with a slight bite, that she is hesitant to let go off. Only after Beca turns around does she release Beca's skin from between her lips. She kisses Beca, and leaves a trail of soft kisses from her lips to her jaw to the front of her neck, and repeating her previous actions. Chloe seems to really enjoy Beca's neck, and makes it abundantly apparent.

"Chlo, stop" Beca says as she squirms at Chloe's touch. "You know I mark easily".

"Cover it with your hair", as Chloe smirks, she makes her way to the door of her room, with Beca soon to follow.

It's been 1 week since the Bellas returned to the states after The Worlds. And lets just say that Beca and Chloe have taken every opportunity to let their new found expression of feelings grow. However it is 9:55 am and once again their adventures in the bedroom have made them on the verge of being late. This time all of the other Bellas that are graduating are waiting downstairs for them so they can take a photo and head to the campus for their commencement.

"I swear they mind as well just be one person" Stacie says.

"Of all people, you guys should be used to it", replies Emily.

"Yes, but with them it's always something stupid"

"Speaking of dumb and dumber...", chimes in Fat Amy.

Beca and Chloe come out the door to meet the Bellas, ready to their last group photo as Barden Bellas.

They all gather around each other to fit into the photo, Emily signaling for them to get closer. With a group girls that close, it was inevitable that someones hair would get in the way, and before you know it, what should been a simple photograph, became a typical Bella debacle.

"Beca I'm gonna need you take your model status down a few notches and keep your hair out of my face", Chloe shoots at Beca.

"Sorry", Beca replies. She slightly whips her head sideways to adjust her hair, and avoid the difficulty of moving in her graduation get up, her hair all but gracefully sways around her back partially to her other side, leaving parts of her neck open.

Assuming that everyone was now ready Emily resumes her role of photographer and holds up her phone to the group in front of her. As she adjusts her phone, she notices something. She takes a look from her to sets her sight on Beca. Right there on neck, above the clavicle are marks, familiar marks, marks one gets from having suck at your neck like they need it to survive. Emily immediately grabs Beca's attention to tell her about her neck, only to be interrupted.

"You've got to be kidding me", Stacie says loudly.

Realizes what Emily was trying to get at, Beca quickly grabs her hair, and attempts to recover her neck.

"Don't even bother hun, it's already out there", Stacie quips.

"So who's the lucky vampire?", asks Cynthia-Rose.

"See as the awesome detective that I am, you all are missing something very important, also as her roommate, our subject here is has not been out all week". Fat Amy states as she dramatically crosses her arms. "Actually Beca slept in her own bed except for last night, she crashed with-" She stops mid sentence, and send a glance to Chloe. Chloe who has been silent this entire time, caught Fat Amy stare and looks away quickly. "Is there something you two haven't told us?", she looks between Beca and Chloe.

"O-M-ACA-GEE. Well never thought I'd need a reason to say that. Anyway, you two are hooking up?" as Stacie so bluntly puts it.

"Can't we just take the picture, we have to go", Beca says avoiding eye contact with everyone except Emily, who looks as though she can feel Beca's pain.

"Yes, hooking up, shagging, getting it on, making aca-babies, not actually of course, but you get the point" Chloe finally chimes in.

"Dammit Chloe", says Beca.

Emily accidentally hit the circle at the bottom of her screen, initiating her device to take the photo. A shot that better than rest, a shot of the Bellas doing what they do best, enjoying each others company.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope you all enjoyed this one. Theres more to come! Favorite, follow and review. I'd love to hear what you think of my work so far. This is one kind of means something to me. What I like about this one is it encouraged to not only push my limit just a little bit, it took a while (in my opinion) to write, type and edit. I had to sit down multiple times and get my head in it, but i love the outcome and I know it was worth it. And with that so long 'til next time._


	4. We Have News

When you grow a bond as strong as sisterhood, it doesn't take much to come together, even when you're separated. And my sister? They've turned me into a cheeseball. I missed them, it's only been two years, and we felt the need to have everyone together. I can't remember the last time I've had a smile this wide since I graduated. I even cried recently. You can blame Chloe Beale, my fiancé. That's right fiancé. She asked me to marry her; I cried, I smiled, I laughed, it simply added joy to my life, knowing she wanted to stick around. Ugh,' I'm such a sap.

"Beca. Hurry up in there", Stacie shouts to the kitchen.

"Yea, bring on the food", Amy shouts.

I walk out of the kitchen tray in hand. When I reach our living room, they're huddled together. I hear something along the lines of, "I'm surprised she's not here already". I'm scanning the living room and shrug. Got to be talking about Chloe. I wish she was down here right now, I'm getting nervous. She's supposedly getting ready, but I know her, she's probably just waiting to make some dramatic entrance. That's Chloe for you. I just want to make this announcement already.

Speak of the devil, here she comes now.

"Hey guys, glad you could all make it", Chloe says as she walks down the steps as if she's practiced this so many times.

Everyone kind of just glances her way with a face of 'oh', then Stacie does a double-take, like,"Wait, why was she upstairs?".

Chloe glides over to where I am standing by our coffee table, in front of everyone. Good, we're gonna jump right in and get this over with. I'm so happy to see my weirdos, but that makes me all the more nervous and Chloe. is just there next to me, still grinning from ear to ear.

I can feel the sweat beading on my temple. Can I just do this and be done. It is like the light above us thinks this is an interrogation and I just want to sit down and get away from it.

"So, um, as much as you know we missed you all, but this isn't random we actually have some new-", I try to say as Fat Amy cuts me off.

"You guys finally shacking up?".

Chloe just looks at me and smiles at me harder. I didn't know that was possible, I think maybe she lit up the room even more. Great. "As I was saying, we have news. Now before I say this-", geez can I go one sentence without someone interrupting me.

"We're getting married!",Chloe chimes in. Just like we rehearsed she goes in her pocket and pulls out her ring, and slides onto her finger, I do the same. She made me rehearse the move, I swear, apparently she does not trust my 'winging it'.

I think two or three seconds have passed, seems longer and its really quiet; then its really loud. Everyone cheering and crowding around us. I'm pretty sure I hear Emily crying on the outside of this clusterfuck of a hug, she's so over-dramatic. As much as I hate this hug, I love that it is with my family and my fiancé. I just hope I don't have to do anything like this again, especially the hugging.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So I do realize, I manage to let a lot of time go by before I posted. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review it? Tell me what you love, maybe what you don't, I'm sure there is something I can do better; I want you all to enjoy the experience not just make it through it, cause I'm sure these are characters we love. I'd love it if you guys had any prompts you'd like to see come to life. Til next time..._


	5. Almost Is Not Enough

"Alright, we can figure this out", Beca says.

"FIGURE THIS OUT?", shouts Chloe. She's pacing around the room backstage of the Kennedy Center. Their little mishap, may or not be causing the redhead to have a mental breakdown. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED DEAL WITH THIS? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THAT", she's still shouting and pointing at Fat Amy, who is still wrapped in white cloth, and laid out on the floor, not even seemingly embarrassed. Which only adds to Chloe's infuriation. "AMY, get up you need to be the main one help us out here. We can't go back out there, not after that. Are we even going to be able to go back on any stage? We cannot, not go back on a stage. This is not going to happening. OH GOSH. This is happening. How are we going to figure this out?"

"Chlo, come here", Beca says signaling Chloe to comes towards her.

Beca leads Chloe away from the rest of the group. She brings Chloe close to her. With Chloe still aggravated, Beca can feel her heavy breathing on the edge of her face.

"Chlo, look at me", Beca puts here finger underneath Chloe's chin and pulls her head down so that Chloe's bright blue, passionate eyes are staring directly into hers. Chloe calms her breathing and just looks at Beca, who seems to be peaceful, not a calm kind of peaceful, more like a thoughtful, leader peaceful; the kind of peaceful a person would be in knowing they need to know their next few before moving again. "We got this, okay? We got this", Beca sounding so confident in her words, assuring Chloe that they will matter of factly make it through this.

Chloe looks away only for a moment, then lets her eyes trail back to Beca's, and they stay there, looking for reassurance. Chloe finds her reassure hidden in Beca's, just waiting there for Chloe to understand. Chloe holds her blink, then reopens her eyes, finding something new in the eye staring back at her, something she;s never seen before from her co-captain. A glint that looks like it reaching out to Chloe asking her come closer. Chloe leans in, their noses almost touching, Beca's breathing has become a little heavy, and it can be felt brushing against Chloe's face.

"Guys, they want to talk to us", Stacie as she can be heard coming around the corner.

Beca breaks away from Chloe and heads around the corner back to towards to group. She grabs Chloe's hand and leads her to the front of the room to meet their fate.

* * *

After a long day of 'team building' as Aubrey puts in, The Bellas are getting ready to gather around a campfire and just realize, and soak it all in.

"I'm really sorry again, Chlo. I don't know why I saw that as necessary," Beca says to Chloe. The two of them are walking with the group to the camp fire but with a little distance between them and the pack as they linger in the back.

"Beca, It's fine, really".

"No, it's not. It's not. I should've done to you. You're worried about us the winning Worlds, and getting this alive and here I am off, being selfish, neglecting the people I care most about, and you. I can't believe I would even think about just leaving you behind'.

"But you didn't leave us behind, and you wouldn't, and I never doubted you", Chloe says softly stopping, grabbing Beca's hands and turning to face her. "Want to know why? Cause you're here now, regardless of anything else going on, I'm proud of you honestly".

Chloe steps forward to Beca and inches her face close to Beca's. She closes her eyes and begins closing the distance between her and Beca. Beca finds herself slightly leaning in as if knowing what to expect, hesitant, but still expecting.

Their lips graze against each other when they hear a voice yelling at them. "Keep up!", Aubrey yells.

They break apart from each other, breaths heavy, like they were holding their breaths in expectation of the moment, frightened by Aubrey's voice, or a combination of both; they'll never admit it was Aubrey.

They run to catch up with the rest of the group to find Aubrey arms folded and waiting for them.

"Could you two talk any slower?", Aubrey asks, shooting them a glare, eyes following them as they continue past her.

* * *

"So what's the gameplan Becs?" Chloe says sipping from her straw, yellow cup in and, eyes lost in the sky.

"Well we're going to practice with them"Beca retorts, wit laced in her voice.

"Obviously, but what's going on, can they make it to rehearsals?"

"Yea, yea definitely. Mrs. Junk says, they'll have a schedule ready for us in a week".

"Good enough for me", Chloe shrugs excitedly. She giggle and turns to kiss Beca on the cheek.

"Whoa, you gotta at least take me to dinner first" Beca jokes. She turns to look at Chloe, both in a laughing fit. After the retreat, it's safe to say between the two of them this is the best mood, they've been it in a long time.

They both catch each other eyes, as the laughter dies, they can't help but hold each other gaze. Beca leans in, she places her hand on Chloe to thigh to keep her balance and graceful licks her lips in anticipation.

Emily comes through the door all wide-eyed and excited, knowing the captains were just on the phone with her mother."Oh-", Emily lets out.

"See this is exactly you use a straw", Beca quickly says, as she takes her hand off Chloe's thigh and pretends wipe off Chloe's pants. "Spilling stuff everywhere".

"So how'd it go?" ask Emily.

"Great" Both Chloe and Beca respond simultaneously.

* * *

"This is it," Chloe says excitedly. "I can't believe, this is finally it. We're here and about to go to onstage. I can't do this", She's pacing back and forth like a maniac. "No", Chloe stops in her tracks. "I can do this."

Beca just stands there as she watches her best friend go crazy in preparation for their performance. Beca grabs Chloe by the shoulder and tries her best to calm her. Chloe just continues to talk herself into a frenzy while the other Bellas are passing them by to get ready to get on stage.

"Chlo", Beca trying her best to get the attention of the crazy Chloe in front of her. "CHLOE," Beca says as boldly as she can without yelling. "We're gonna go on stage and we're gonna kill it. Okay. Just remember they're going to be doing whatever Fat Amy said", both Beca and Chloe can't help but let out a smile laugh.

A smile appears on Chloe's face as she looks at Beca. A sense if ease appearing in eyes. Chloe leans in, drawn to the appealing sense of comfort in Beca eyes. Only to be interrupted by the announcer, giving the Bellas their cue to be on stage.

* * *

Celebrating and cheering and huddled together as one, the bells take in and save their victory. Lost in the crowd of their own, Beca's eyes catches Chloe grinning from ear to ear. She begins to make her way to Chloe, budging past her own teammates.

Beca just walks up to Chloe, and pulls her from celebrating and places her lips on Chloe's. A slight gasp escapes from Chloe's lips, as Beca takes control of the situation.

"Alright, well that was um, unexpected," Chloe says.

"I got tired of the stares, and the almost kisses. But see, I told you we'd figure this out" Beca says attempting to catch her breath, and stop her chest from heaving. Ignoring the eyes around her.

"I know I know. But can we do that more often", Chloe says.

"I think we should".

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well here's another one. Hope you all enjoy, I really do, I can't imagine a better way to spend my free time. Anyway; favorite, follow, review?! I get really excited to see want to read more. Also some shameless plugging, but I just started a story on wattpad. I don't know if any of you read on there as well, but its an original if you want to check here's the link. (_ story/48256761-love-in-the-sun ) Thanks for reading, and 'til next time...


	6. Not Again

Home of The Barden Bellas, home of shenanigans that to everyone else are weird and dorky, are normal to these girls. In the living room of this dork-filled house, you will find a group of girls; seven to be exact. Flo, Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Jessica and Ashley, and Lilly, are currently trying to figure out what to eat for dinner. In a house of 9 girls, how hard can it be to get someone to cook? Apparently really difficult if the one person who loves to cook, is currently up in their room with their roommate, handling 'captain business as they put it'. The Bellas at this point knows exactly what is going on. At this point, they're tired of hearing it. But for right now it's quiet. As quiet as it'll ever be in this house.

"This feels like the calm before the storm, we should bail", Fat Amy suggests.

"She's right maybe we should just eat out. I'm sure Beca and Chloe decided on the same thing", Flo says.

"You could've just left it at eating out", Fat Amy as he signals her finger towards her mouth like she going to throw up.

Coming from upstairs is this giggling noise, and thumping around. Next thing they hear is the sound of someone being thrown on the bed. It was clearly but also light enough that it could've been a small person. "Take them off". More giggling ensues. "Stop it. No really stop! NO. Chloe. Chlo. Chlooo. Ooh. Can you wait for me to take them off first? The voices are muffled but its obvious that what just happened, went from playful to sensual in seconds, and no one wanted to be around to hear to what extent.

"Takeout?", both Jessica and Ashley ask as they look at each other, then to the other Bellas.

The Bellas all get up from their spots around the rug of the living room and grab their various bags and keys, and head for the door without a second thought.

"We should really do something about this", Cynthia-Rose says to others while closing the front door behind her.

* * *

 **A/N:** _This one is really short but really necessary. We all know this is how that would go down. Favorite, Follow, Review? Thanks for reading, 'til next time..._


	7. Room Swap

Standing before Beca is Chloe, clad in a pink floral bra, and pink lace boyshorts, leaving only the parts Beca is after to the imagination. Red hair tangled in a lace white top, she attempted to seductively lifts over her head; she's stuck; Chloe stands there blankly and frustrated…in more than one way. Beca stands up to help Chloe pull the shirt over her head, their success being everything but graceful. Chloe pushes Beca onto the bed and stands above her, hovering over the bed. Towering the brunette and watches as she squirms from the slight touches of her skin. Chloe bends over the bed, hovering over Beca, as her breathing begins to pick up in pace.

Sounds and proof of life float around the Bella house; a giant wooden spoon clang against a bowl filled with batter, a television blaring from the living room, a shower running.

"YES"

Beca quickly slaps her hand across her mouth. "Oh, my g-".

"Shh. Maybe no one heard it", Chloe says as she puts Beca's hands back on her mouth.

They lay for a moment, bodies mashed together, listening, ears hitched toward the door.

"I don't think they heard it"

* * *

Beca and Chloe are walking up towards to the door of the house. Waiting for them behind the doors are their teammates, standing in a line, as if prepared for this very moment.

"I don't like this", Beca quips. She tilts her head up, and see a signs that reads, 'INTERVENTION'. "What is this for?".

"This is an intervention", Stacie replies.

"I can see that, but what is this for?".

"Well-", Cynthia-Rose tries to let out.

"You two sound like wild kangaroos, always trying to cop a root, a cheeky one none the less." Fat Amy intervenes. She passes glares of no remorse for what she said to Beca and Chloe and stands her ground. "Thats you know, in case you didn't know", gesturing the moments of doing the nasty as one would put it.

Chloe just stands there, face blank maybe even mildly confused. Beca tilts her head sideways, trying to figure out why they would even go here with this. She gasps, she's not one for sudden outburst, unless she suddenly outburst, but it's not often, just more than she would like. But in this moment, she deems it necessary and quickly jerks her head around to look at Chloe."They heard", she holds her hands to mouth as if in shock.

"Yea we did, and quite frankly no one should be having more sex than me in this house", Stacie replies.

"Rule number one", Fat Amy chimes in.

"Alright , we're sorry, it was a slip up, really", Beca brushes past them as she apologizes, and heads towards what was her and Chloe's room. As she pushes the door she sees, that her stuff is no longer occupying the room. She stomps out of room.

"You're rooming with me now sheila", Fat Amy quips.

Beca just storms off and closes her new room door behind her…loudly.

"Hopefully thats the only banging we hear for a while" Flo says.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Was to inspired and awake to post just one story tonight. 'Til next time..._


	8. Ugly Sweater

I can't believe I'm doing this right now. I don't understand sentiment more like I'm not comfortable with it. Had to fix that before I got called on my bullshit. Anyway, I love Chloe, I really do, but she's so sentimental. Need an example? So Chloe got me a sweater for Christmas. I don't wear sweaters, not really my thing. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. I don't even think I can talk about it. This sweater, Chloe is currently in my closet fetching for me.

"It's really cold out, today's a great to wear the sweater, Becs", she says to me.

I can't tell if she's just overly carefree or just doesn't give a shit. "Its cool, I'll just wear it over the weekend or something". She's sounds so cute tumbling around in there, but I'm not falling for it. Let's see how this plays out shall we?

It's almost like she can sense the tone of challenge radiating from me. She can't read my thoughts... right?

She comes out the closet…(no pun intended), holding onto the wall. She has this intent glare sitting on her face. I know she can't find the sweater. She's trying to read me. Sometimes Chloe does do this thing where she tries to act she can speak to me telepathically. I think it is just an excuse to stare. I can tell she's just thinking about all the places she hasn't looked yet; she won't admit thought.

She knows she can't fight me with words. If I didn't know any better, I. would say I am a subject for her to study. Always trying to find the best way to intimidate me, out-wit my wit, make me compromise, bringing my outer shell to its knees.

Her face begins to shift. As if she has control over the finer details of her body, her eyes begin to gleam, sparkle, twinkle, whatever you want to call it. Her lips start forming a pout. It's like a combination of her playful 'kiss face' and her sad 'someone at my food' face; both very obnoxious in their own right. This face that her eyes lighting up the room, lips red, plump, and on full pout mode, strands of red-orange hair flowing down her face. "Alright, I'll wear it".

"Yay", she claps and lets her one hand glide down the side of the wall where she was standing. Her body facing inside the closet, back to me. My eyes catch the small of her back, and watch as she begins to curve her spine, exaggerating her arch. My eyes travel back up that curve following it turn for turn, meeting her eyes; holding a mischievous look, and just like that she disappears.

she's back in the closet, the sound going through my small boxes on the shelf, being the only sound traveling through my room. I stand to greet her in the closet only to see her already wearing the sweater. what kind of game is she playing? "How am I supposed to wear it, if it's on you?".

"Take it off me", she winks obnoxiously, not even hiding the fact she has something up her sleeve or up that sweater, I'm not even sure what's going on anymore. She's taking steps towards me, her best attempt to be seductive, one sashay after another. She looks ridiculous, but it's so cute. She's closing in on me like an eagle looking for breakfast. She must not be playing. Before I go, did I mention this sweater has a cat on it, with headphones on. How cheesy.


	9. The Talk

"Babe were not monkeys…"

"I just like playing with your hair"

"It feels more like you're cleaning it", Beca shifts to find comfortability. Laptop in her lap, Logic Pro up and running, music subtly leaking from her headphones and laying down mashed into Chloe, who is seated upright with a pillow against the head of the bed.

"Fine", Chloe answers. She picks up her phone and absent-mindedly checks it. "Want to watch a movie when you're done?".

"Would you be mad if I said I needed more time to finish…like way more time, like the rest of my life".

"Just one movie. I'll even let you pick".

Beca let out a sigh and slumps her shoulder in surrender.

"Can we talk?", An extra body enters the room, opening Chloe's door, and making her way toward the bed. Brown hair flailing in every direction from the breeze of the door closing. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?", exasperation laced in her tone.

"Sure, Emily just come right on in", Beca quipped. Beca readjusts herself and remoVES her headphones.

"What's up?", Chloe asks.

"So I'm pretty sure I like Benji. I know I do rather. Like really do. He's just so cute and looks so cuddly. Kind of reminds me of a hamster", Emily squeals looking into the ceiling, contemplating her last statement. "I think he likes me back, but I don't know what to do. Do I be nice and wait for him to ask me out…coherently? Do I just walk up to him and ask him out. That's really upfront. Should I just have small talk with him until we figure it out. I want to do more than smile awkwardly and attempt to understand when her gets tongue-tied. I know I can talk, I don't know what happens, I" Emily is cut off.

"Ok" Beca squeezes in. "So you like Benji? Beca nods her head toward Emily, who agrees by her head, and gleeful smile. "Benji likes you?" Beca and Emily keep eye contact, Emily then glances to the ceiling, with a slight head tilt, then shakes her head in agreement again, giving her attention back to Beca.

"Kiss him the next time you see him", Chloe suggests.

"What?", Emily replies in shock.

"Chlo...",Beca turns her head up to Chloe.

"Kiss him", Chloe reaffirms.

"I would've put it more nicely", Beca gives a weird gesture with her hands.

"You want me, me to kiss him?" Emily sputters out.

"Sure", Chloe says.

"Like kiss him?"

"Yes. When two people really like each other…".

"Chloe", Beca says, slapping Chloe softly on the knee.

"Just try it", Chloe says to Emily.

"Is that how you two figured everything out?" Emily asks.

"Um, what are you talking about?", Beca mumbled, putting her attention to the blanket in front of her, hoping this really doesn't go any further.

"Oh are you two not…I'm so sorry. I thought…you know what never mind. All that this past weekend was really over a internship? There's so much tension, I would've guessed…." Emily voice beings to fade out as realizes Chloe and Beca are just looking at her.

Emily takes her cheerful, yet awkward smile, and turns to leave the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Took a while to get this one out. Hope you like it, I really do. I feel really happy and comfortable writing these, I've never felt more like myself believe it or not. Anyway, have an idea you want me to bring to life in a one-shot? Feel free to share it with me and let's make magic. Other than that, favorite, follow, and review? Til' next time..._


	10. That Evil, Evil Machine

You ever meet a machine that was so evil it is just beyond comprehensible. I'm not just talking about any machine. Soundboards? Love them. Audio Equipment? Bring it on…but coffee machines? They are just evil. Need I remind you all of my coffee dilemma senior year in college. Never have I, in my entire life been so frustrated…well except for that time Chloe held for like a week, but that's a different story. (hint, hint) Boy was I glad the day it ended. Chloe holding out, I mean. Getting coffee for people seems to have no end for the time being. Even when Residual decided to bring me on board full time, MR ROCKSTAR PRODUCER still has me get him every now and again and I still do not like these machines. It is like someone tinkers with the machine before I get to the break room. Like why can't we just hire a barista and rid ourselves of the table full of evil machines. My dislike for them is very strong. I would have a hatred for them, but Chloe says we should not hate things, it takes energy from loving things; God forbid she finds out I hate something. And to believe she loves me mind be a little outlandish right now. What's not outlandish is to think she may be fraternizing with the enemy.

"No. No. NO."

"Bec. We talked about the screaming in the morning." Chloe says to me, sauntering down the steps like a princess entering a ball, even though she just woke up. She is so beautiful when she wakes up; I don't know how she does it.

"Sorry. At least I didn't curse"

"That is very true", she kisses me on the cheek. "Good morning, babe".

"Mhmm", I manage to get out, trying to maintain my anger. "What is this?"

"These are not the words you're looking for".

"Really. We're doing this right now?".

"I think the what you meant to say…".

Please No; she is really going through with this.

"…What are those?", Chloe blurts out, smiling at me, waiting for my approval. She is not getting it.

"No no. Why is there a coffee machine in our kitchen, Chloe?", I ask.

"When you say machine I feel like you're referring to some evil robot plotting to take over the world".

"I could be", I (scowl). "Which is why I do not want one here", my hands wildly waving in the direction of the machine on our counter top.

"Why not?", oh great now she is pouting. Chloe why must you do this to me? "It looks so pretty in our kitchen. I even got it in black, I thought that would be cool. Look it even has a touchscreen".

Chloe is going on and on about why she thought it would be a brilliant idea to get this coffee maker, insert air quotes for your imagination. There are no buttons on this thing, how am I supposed to figure this out? Not that I want to. Of course she loves it because its shiny, its color is a black metallic, with metallic silver going along all the edges on each side. I do no like it, I repeat I do not like it. If I fold, would I be judged? Chloe is looking at me with this sincere look. I know she had good intentions, I am just not with it.

"I don't know", I admit to her.

"Come on".

I don't know what to say right now, so I'm letting my puzzled emotion give itself away on my face…or at least I think I am. I think my expression is being ignored. Chloe turns away from me and reaches for the cabinet where the cups are. Is she going to make coffee? I guess returning it is not an option. Maybe not being able to reach the mugs will deter her from going forward with all this nonsense that is coffee making. When we moved in, I had Stacie put all the mugs on the top shelf; we use plastic cups most the time anyway. However, I don't think I argued hard enough. Is that… Is that skin. She is currently on her tip toes, reaching for that top shelf, and her shirt is rising.

"You know", I hesitate. She finally grabs the mug she is after, and turns to me, smiling, no I think she's smirking. "If you make me coffee every day, you can keep it", I put some real emphasis on you, make sure she gets it. She nods, sets her cup on the counter and saunters toward me. Did I just gulp? Yes, I still get nervous around Chloe…shocking, I know.

"Good", she whispers close to my ear, she then backs away from my face and winks at me. "Since you hate the coffee maker so much, I guess I just have to give you a different gift".

Just like she forgets about coffee and is making her way back upstairs. "You coming?",she says to me.

"Chloe, I have to leave for work in a half hour".

"I know".

Did she plan this? Now that's just evil.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hope you all like! Favorite, follow, and most importantly review! I appreciate all the reviews I get, and I love knowing what think about these blurbs. Until next time…_


	11. It's Just a Game

"Deal", Chloe almost shouts across the coffee table at Beca.

"Let's do this". Beca situates herself on the couch.

The two captains of the Bellas together can only mean trouble. Beca and Chloe have managed to get themselves into a bet. This bet is two-fold. On one end, the game is strip pool, the loser will be naked by the end. On the other end, the wager on this game is a massage.

Forty-five minutes, and a pile of clothes later, Chloe is left sitting completely shirtless and braless, in the only layer that could possibly be left between her and complete nakedness. Sitting across from Chloe, in her bra and sweatpants still in tact, Beca looks up and gives Chloe a smug look.

"How are you this good?", Chloe asked without looking up for her phone screen; her eyebrow raised. "You've played this before haven't you?".

"And BAM! Take those off". Beca says pointing at Chloe.

Chloe sighs and sets her phone on the table in front of her.

"Shouldn't be a problem, you're confident, right?".

Chloe stands to grab the hem of her underwear but decides against it. She looks down with a hesitant expression, then back at Beca. "Can I leave these on, and just give you your massage?".

"Hmmm".

"Come on, we're in the living room for crying out loud".

"Okay", Beca says as positions herself to lay on the couch.

Chloe sits beside Beca and slides her hands slowly and smoothly up Beca's takes a light grip at Beca's shoulders and kneads her thumb into Beca's skin.

These moments from Chloe elicit a small moan from Beca.

As Chloe continue to roll her thumbs into Beca's back, she starts moving in a downward motion. "Can we move your bra out the way?".

Beca shifts her arms and torso and reaches behind her and unsnaps her bra straps, and throws it off to the side, in the direction of the clothes.

Chloe's hands make contact with the smooth soft skin on her back once more, and Beca groans.

"You're so tense. Beca you know I would be happy to give you a back rub anytime".

"Chloe, you're usually busy".

"But I can make time, why wouldn't I make time for someone I like". Chloe gasps and her hands pause. "I mean…".

The tightening in Beca's shoulder releases. "You mean…you like me?" Beca asks propping up on her elbow and turning to face Chloe.

"Yes?", Chloe sighs and slumps her shoulders. "Yea, actually. I really do". Chloe avoiding eye contact is looking around every part of the room except the couch, where Beca is. "I mean if you're uncomfortable, we can stop".

"No. No, I don't want to stop. I was really enjoying that".

Beca and Chloe stare at each other as moments of silence passed them by.

Chloe motions to Beca to lay back down. Beca parts her lips likes she preparing to say something, only nothing comes out, and she plops back down on the cushions of the couch.

Chloe straddles Beca, and takes hold of Beca's sides, and returns to kneading her thumbs in the small of Beca's back.

Beca releases a loud sigh.

Chloe takes her hands and moves in an upward motion, and Chloe reaches Beca's shoulder blades, her fingertips graze the side of Beca's chest. Beca tenses only for a short moment before Chloe continues her motions. Chloe grazes Beca's chest again, this time getting a heavy groan as a reaction.

Beca turns onto her back and sits up to face Chloe. Beca's face only inches away from Chloe's continues to move forward until their lips meet.

Chloe retracts in a sudden motion. "What are you doing?".

"Just… come here". Beca cups Chloe's cheek and brings her forward.

Their lips meet once more.

The house was left to Beca and Chloe while The Bellas were out, Flo and Stacie, went to practice their aerobics, while the rest when out for the night. Flo and Stacie were heading back to the house when they decided it would be a good idea to freshen up and meet up with the rest of the group. When Flo and Stacie arrive at the house, their first move is in the direction of the kitchen. Stacie being the health freak that she is, can not go without a smoothie post workout. However, their trip to the fridge was interrupted by a not so settle thump. Flo stops in her tracks and peaks her head into the living room.

"Nope", Flo immediately continues walking to the kitchen. "You want to just leave now, dressing up is for suckers. Back in my country we just go out, who cares".

"Why?", Stacie asks.

Flo puts up a finger, implying Stacie to wait and find out. Another thump vibrates throughout the first floor of the house.

"Oh", Stacie nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders.

As Stacie turns back around to grab an already made smoothie from the fridge she hears the echo of a soft moan come from the living room. "Oh", Stacie says as her eyes light up with mischief. Another moan, loud and rough as it resonates throughout the downstairs. "Oh", Stacie lets out one more time.

Stacie points to the back door, and Flo nods as they both head out the back.

Beca comes up from between Chloe's legs and slightly gasps for air, as she breathes heavily, smiling at Chloe.

"We should be competitive more often".

* * *

 **A/N:** _Tell me what you think? Favorite, follow, review?! Appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed. 'Til next time..._


	12. Meet The Beales

Dropping down out of sight, she swore to herself as she realized that the person ringing the doorbell at her loft door was Chloe's mother, father and younger brother.

"Babe, can you get that?", Chloe yells from the kitchen.

Today was the day Chloe's family would come and visit, they planned to tell them the news that they were together.

The doorbell resonates once more.

"Beca!", Chloe lets out a sigh as she leaves the kitchen, draped in her cinnamon roll apron Beca got her as a housewarming gift.

"Fine, fine".

Creeping slowly forward while looking back, Beca stretches out her hand, grabbed the doorknob and slowly turns it.

"Way to awkwardly open the door, Becs", Chloe states as she moves back into the kitchen.

"I do my best". Beca retorts. "Hi," Beca puts on her best smile. She greets Chloe's family and directs to the kitchen. Beca closes the door and turns on her heel, she takes a deep breath and begins her journey into the kitchen, preparing herself for however dinner will go.

* * *

"It's so nice to know Chloe has had such a great influence on someone. She'll make a great teacher". Chloe's mom says.

Beca smiles at Chloe's mother. Beca can tell where Chloe gets her bluntness and chipper attitude from. Beca then directs her head to Chloe.

"Yes, she does talk about you a lot, Beca". Chloe's mother chimes in. "Chloe also tells me you don't go out too much. Guess we don't have to worry about random being around so much, huh?", Chloe's mom chuckles as she states that.

Beca coughs and Chloe adds light laughter.

"Yea…", Chloe says. "Actually mom, guys, we have something to tell you", Chloe says grinning from ear-to-ear.

"What is it, sweetie?", Chloe's mom takes a sip of her water.

Chloe grabs Beca hand from under the table, Beca flinch and retract her hand puts it back underneath the table.

"What are you two doing?", Chloe's mom asks the two of them.

Chloe moves her hand to meet Beca's under the table. Chloe gives Beca a reassuring grip and brings her hand up onto the table.

"There's not going to be any random people sleeping here because we're together", Chloe says.

'That's sweet that you both look out for each other", Chloe's mom responds.

Chloe's dad shakes his head in embarrassment in response to his wife's naíve outlook on their daughter's love life. He looks to Chloe and smiles.

"No mom, we're together", Chloe sighs, realizing she's just repeated herself which is never a good idea, with her mother, as the words will not come off any different. "We're a couple".

Her takes another sip of her water, sets the glass down then picks it back up to take a bigger gulp.

" She means like girlfriend and girlfriend. We're the only random people sleeping with each other", Beca says with no remorse.

Chloe's brother exploded with laughter, almost falling out his chair with hysterics. Her father almost choked on his water, and Chloe herself palmed her face and sighed heavily.

"Beca", Chloe exasperates.

"Oh", Chloe's mom finally responds. "So you two…", she says pointing between Chloe and Beca.

Chloe nods her head in agreement.

* * *

"Well, dinner was great girls. Thanks again." Chloe's dad says, as he the last one to walk out the door. He turns around to look at Chloe and Beca. "Next time try not to give your mother a conniption".

"She'll be fine", Chloe says as she waves her hand toward her mother. "Bye, mom!".

"That went very well", Beca quips.

Chloe smacks Beca's arm lightly. "You're going to get me killed one day".

* * *

 **A/N: _This took incredibly long to write. I started this blurb, thought I was going to just pump it out. I got to the dinner table and just stopped and couldn't continue. I really thought I had a case of writer's block. But I can thank my English professor, "If you think you have writer's block keep writing". I tried it got a little further. Took a break and read a couple books, and now I have a short story for you guys and hoping to pick up where we left off. Hope you all enjoyed it, really. Favorite, follow, and review! Til next time..._**


	13. Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place

"Hold onto that feeling of falling in love, because it's all downhill from there." Beca read to myself as I stare at my phone screen. I couldn't agree more myself.

It can be a rush, falling in love.

"When I saw her for the first time, she stared at me, wide-eyed and excited. Little had I known she was readying herself to sell me on making music with my mouth….I know. Her words not mine. The second time I saw her, it was a sight worth remembering. She ran in on me in the shower. I was nervous, that may even be an understatement. If I'm being honest, I caught a few glances, I couldn't help it. Her body, her presence, and forwardness caught me off guard. Nothing I'm used to. People don't confront me. This puts me in a weird place. I've never liked a girl before. Shit, I didn't even date guys in high school. What do I know? I know it's all downhill. Did you see that on Instagram? Oh yeah, it's definitely downhill. After the shower thing, I could just feel her always wanting me to 'open up'. It's like she always whispering in my ear, telling this may be a good idea, it' different than what you're used to. I feel like she knows me better than I do."

Benji looks up from his magic playing cards and stares at Beca in confusion.

"Who is she?" Benji says.

"Chloe. She sings with The Bellas?" Beca replies.

Benji nods, "I don't understand. You like her?"

Beca also nods. She sits there, on Jesse's bed, fiddling with her thumbs, nervous to really answer that question.

"And Jesse?" Benji asks.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure I like Chloe, I'm not sure what is happening with Jesse. I really over came over to see if he could take my shift tonight. It's just…INFATUATION! It's just infatuation being thrown around everywhere, and it's confusing me.

"You're really bad at this aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

 **A/N: _I thought about this while I in class and really wanted to share it with you guys. It's short I know. All of my heavy midterm assignments are coming to a close, so hopefully this weekend I can commit to something really good for you guys. As always if you like the stories, favorite/follow/review (no really, SHOW SOME LOVE! I would appreciate it, let me know if you're enjoying...or not, I hope you are, though. 'Til next time...(which is hopefully this weekend)._**


	14. The Green-Eyed Monster

**Prompt _(from Guest):_ Can u do one where Chloe is super jealous of Emily always talking and texting and hanging with Beca**

* * *

"You think she'll like it?"

"Think? No, I know she'll love it. How could she not?"

"Hey Becaaa, I just ordered Panera, you want to ride with me?", Chloe walks up the steps into Beca's attic room, "Oh, I didn't know she was here. I'll be back later."

"Chlo—" Beca shouts from her bed.

"I'm gonna go get my food, I'll be back in a little bit."

Beca gets up from her bed, and heads towards the edge of the steps, looking down as Chloe disappears from her sight. Beca turns to look at Emily, who is sitting on the bed next to Beca's computer.

"What's got her so upset?" Emily asks.

"I have no idea. Maybe I've been working on this too long?", Beca walks back to the bed and plops down onto the bed beside Emily. "I haven't been up here that long, have I?"

Beca comes down the stairs and winds her way into the kitchen and spots Chloe sitting at the counter, hanging over her food. Beca pauses at the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Chloe asks.

"How'd you—", Beca is cut off.

"You run down the stairs like a wild animal, especially when you're hungry."

"Oh", Beca looks down at her feet and walks to the cabinets, "Well I only came down for a snack, but can we talk though?"

"About what, Beca?", Chloe pauses over her food and slowly turns to Beca.

"Earlier, you just walked out on me and Emily."

"There's not much to talk about."

"Yes, there is. You don't just walk away. What's bothering you?"

"I said, I didn't want to talk about it, Beca."

"Why not?"

Chloe turns back to face the counter and lets her head hang.

"Emily and I were worried." Beca says.

"That!"

"What?" Beca takes a step back from where she's standing.

"You and Emily! I see you and Emily everywhere, you and Emily this, you and Emily that, it's always you and Emily. I know she's a Bella, but—-"

"Chloe Beale…are you jealous?"

"No."

Beca looks at Chloe.

"No.", Chloe repeats.

"Oh my gosh, you're jealous"

"You guys are always texting, when we have rehearsal, you two have been practically glued to each other, and don't even get me started on the amount of time she's been spending in your room", Chloe exasperates as she points to the ceiling of the kitchen, "I'm just used to you telling me everything. It's always been me and you, Beca and Chloe."

"Chlo,", Beca begins to move to Chloe's position, "It's still me and you".

"You and I, you mean you and I", Chloe nods, ignoring the obvious annoyance written on Beca's face, "But why do I feel like there is something you are not telling me."

"Honestly? I had a surprise for you."

"Are you going to tell me? Chloe asked.

"No.", Beca who has now moved next to Chloe, who looks directly at her, Beca's eyes darting in every direction besides the one where Chloe is.

"Beca.", Chloe leans in closer to Beca.

"No."

Chloe grabs Beca's chin and looks her in the eye. For a second Beca and Chloe make eye contact. Beca leans in and closes her eyes.

"Beca? Are you still down here?" Emily shouts, her voice radiating from the stairway.

"Dammit."

"Chloe, behave."

Chloe looks at Beca and mocks her. Beca just glares at her.

"Ok, ok."

* * *

 **A/N:** _The dreaded long wait is over. I want to say it was a mix of life needing me to recalibrate and writer's block. However, I appreciate the request, I hope this satisfies. Anyone, who will still keep up with my short stories, you all are the best._


	15. Baking Bad

Light smoke begins to cloud overhead in the kitchen, accompanied by a loud beeping. Beca immediately jumps off the counter and stares at the smoke seeping from the oven.

"How is this happening, how long has it been?" Beca looks at her phone. She walks towards the oven, then hears the smoke detector gets louder.

"Right." She runs to get the step stool from in the closet and sets it directly underneath the smoke detector. Beca steps onto to the stool to reach the smoke detector and that's when the smoke from the oven gets darker and begins gathering near the front door of her loft. Beca tries to reach for the smoke detector once more. In one final attempt to get the smoke detector, Beca jumps to grab the detector. She manages to get the smoke detector and lands with a loud thump on the floor.

Beca sighs, only to be disturbed by the fire alarm that is now going off in the hallway.

"Shit."

Beca races to get up and grabs her keys from the table by the door. Turns to close the door to see she left the oven on.

"This is not a good day." Beca exasperates.

She runs to turn the stove off, turns on her heels and races again to the door to join everyone else leaving the building.

With cheeks as red as tomatoes, Beca stands across the street with her neighbors, as she watches the fire department sweep through the entire building.

"Beca!" Chloe yells to get Beca's attention through the crowd, "Are you okay?", she asks as she reaches Beca, and bringing her in for a hug.

"Uh, yea", Beca says, "everything is fine."

"What happened?"

"The fire alarm went off."

"I can see that, Beca."

"Don't get snippy, that's my job."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I just did."

"Alright everyone, the smoke seems to have cleared, and there is no evidence of a fire, everything is okay here, you may return to your apartments."

Beca and Chloe return to their apartment. Chloe walks into to the sight of a knocked over the stool, a smoke detector taken apart on the floor.

"Beca?"

"I tried baking."

"This is what happens when you bake?"

"Sorry?"

"Just help me clean up."

* * *

Chloe lounges comfortably in her chair in her room, spending her evening reading. As she flips the page in her book, she catches a sniff of something burning.

"Is she? She better not be baking again."

Chloe leaves the comfort of her chair and makes her way to the small flight of stairs. When Chloe reaches the bottom of the stairs, what she sees is frantic Beca, hands covered in cookie dough, apron disgruntled as well as being welcomed by the sound of the smoke detector. Chloe watches as Beca runs to the closet and grabs the step stool.

"Oven", Chloe says.

Beca places the step stool underneath the smoke detector, then ran back to the kitchen, to turn off the oven. With the oven off, Beca sighs of relief.

"Smoke detector."

Beca returns to the stool, Chloe watches on as Beca gets onto the stool, and jumps to reach the detector. After the third try, Beca finally grabs the detector and takes the battery out.

"Were you just gonna stand there and watch me do this all by myself", Beca says to Chloe.

"Honestly?"

Beca glares at Chloe, with a look that would cause others to coward into a corner.

"I really wanted to see how this happened last time," Chloe says to Beca.

"Can't we let that go, it was last year."

"I thought we'd be able to laugh it off by now." Chloe giggles just a little bit.

"I'm going to bed. You can clean this up."

* * *

"Did you put the chocolate chips in the bowl, Lyssa?"

"Yes, mom."

Beca and Alyssa, their. 6-year-old child, are in the kitchen, trying their hand at baking a chocolate chip cake, Chloe's favorite, for her birthday. Alyssa mixes the batter, for Beca to pour into the pan.

"Mom, how long do we have to wait?"

"I'm not sure, let me check my phone.'

"This phone?" Alyssa teases her mother.

"You gonna let me see that so I can check the time?"

"Can I play a game?"

"I need to check the directions first, Alyssa."

"Please', Alyssa pouts at Beca.

"Fine."

Thirty minutes later, Beca is sitting on the counter watching Alyssa play fruit ninja on her phone.

"Sweetie, can I see my phone now?", Beca asks Alyssa.

"I'm almost finished."

"Alyssa." Just as Beca says Alyssa's name, the smoke detector in the kitchen begins to go off.

"Here you go Mom", Alyssa races to give Beca back her phone, and runs upstairs, screaming, "Mommy, momma Beca is trying to set the house on fire!"

Alyssa comes back downstairs with Chloe in tow, holding her hand. Chloe stands at the doorway of the kitchen as Alyssa runs to the living room, and just looks at Beca.

"Again?"

* * *

 **A/N: _Favorite, follow, review? Leave requests. Hope everyone's first few days of the new year are going well. Mine have been a little rough. Had to go the hospital last night, I may be getting some dental work done. Good news, I'll be spending more time at home, writing. Anyway, 'til next time..._**


	16. Bucket List

_**Fluff, fluff and more fluff. ENJOY**_

* * *

"Dude. What the heck is this?" Beca said to Chloe."I came up here to say hi and see if you listened to the setlist while I was at my internship but this isn't gonna be simple as I thought, is it?"

"It's my bucket list."

"It's just a fucking post-it-note with my name on it."

"Becs."

"Sorry," Beca rolls her eyes.

" And, yeah. I know," Chloe retorted.

Beca peels the yellow sticky note from off of Chloe's mirror and turns on her heel to face Chloe, sitting on her bed.

"Um. So like what happened taking it slow?" Beca asks.

"We are. That's just something from last night," Chloe shifted her position on her bed, "you know Bella night, the night we're all supposed to spend time bonding."

"Yea, yea I know."

"You should show up some time. Being as you're the captain and all."

"Chlo. The post-it note?"

"We decided it would be a good idea to all write down one thing, we want to do before we leave Barden."

"So not only was sex the first thing to come to your mind, you were just going to let them all know?"

Chloe stares at the laptop screen in front of her as she hums along with the music leaking from the headphones.

"Dude," Beca shoots.

"I wasn't gonna actually say it. Of course, I wrote something else, and just kept this to myself."

"So you can hang it up," Beca deadpans

"Yup," Chloe says with glee, that only she can muster in a situation like this, head held high, a smile on her face, looking directly at Beca, proud as can be.

Beca, with the sticky note in her hand, takes her first step toward the door and heads for her room.

Beca reaches the top of her small flight of stairs that lead the to her room, the room she shares with Amy, who is currently not there.

"Hm. Must be with Bumper", Beca shivers at the thought.

She slides her leather jacket from her arm with ease and throws it to her chair on the other side of the room. Beca bends over and unzips her boots, kicks her right foot in the direction of the closet, then her left foot, tossing both her boots to the closet, no regard for the noise. She slides across the rug and drops her to bed. With the last of her energy she shoots, the now balled up sticky note and throws at the trash can.

"This is nice," she sighs.

"So I'm finished listening to it, I think it's Aca-ready," Chloe enthusiastically releases as she's appears from the stairway to Beca's room.

"Dude."

"Sorry were you sleeping?"

"I was going to."

"Well, you're still up. I want to talk about who's doing what for this one."

"Okay."

Chloe puts it upon herself to sit on the bed, beside Beca. Chloe looks at Beca, and then the room around her.

"Did you throw out my bucket list?" Chloe asks eyebrows furrowed as she refocuses on Beca.

"What do you think?"

"You know it's gonna happen eventually."

"I know. I know. Didn't know you thought about it so much," Beca takes the notebook that Chloe brought along with her, "Like really, that was the first thing that came to your mind. "

Chloe moves closer to Beca, and focuses on her neck and Beca begins to read the notes.

"I think about it sometimes." Chloe leans to Beca's neck, and rests there, as she takes in her scent, "I also think about it could happen soon, or at any moment," Chloe traces her lips across the edge of Beca's neck.

"Oh. Like, like right now?"

* * *

 _ **Is an apology even good enough for the long gap between posts? Sorry anyway, hope you enjoy this short fluff-filled blurb. 'Til next time...**_


	17. Jackpot

_**Small blurb for you guys.**_

* * *

At first, we thought the black liquid was just mud, that we'd hadn't struck it rich and that we'd be able to retire and live in leisure. We actually started writing down all the ways we'd spend the money. Our first choice was to buy the Bella house.

"Why am I not surprised?" I say to Chloe.

She looks at me like I should be on the same wavelength.

"They'll never have to worry about it….EVER," she passes me and looks at the picture on the wall and smiles, "That would give us an excuse to visit."

"Chlo, we just visited Emily last month," I start chewing on the back of my pen, " Maybe we shouldn't get to carried away with this."

Chloe pouts, like only she, can, poking out her bottom lip, and the slip of a smile, and squinting her eyes. I don't know how she does it. I caved the first time, that's how I ended up in this kitchen, currently working on this list, of how to spend our 'new-found fortune. I'm not even sure it's oil, it could literally be anything else knowing our luck. Chloe, she's like an excited puppy, once it catches her attention, that's it. Anything exciting or enticing is like a toy, she takes hold of it, and I can't get it from her grip, not without either ruining the excitement or extremely. upsetting the red-headed puppy. Why am I always in the dilemma?

"Why is there mud coming from your front yard?" Amy asks as she walks through our front door. How I was convinced she needed a key, I am still unaware of.

"It's actually the real deal," Chloe excited states coming from the kitchen, "I just got off the phone, they'll send somebody out in the morning. This is so exciting."

See what I mean? I guess I'm along for the ride on this one.

* * *

 _ **So I've decided that this upcoming week will be dedicated to writing. I haven't done too much, and I really want to add as much as I can to this collection of Bechloe interactions and start new things. To get things going, there is this...Hope you all enjoyed it, tell me if you did? Till next time...**_


	18. Of Dorkiness and First Words

Not everyone has it easy finding their soulmate, let alone love. The Mitchell family, however, has a little something up their sleeve, literally. When a member of the family reaches the age of thirteen, they develop a mark, their soulmate mark, it looks more like a tattoo, a quote of the first words their soulmate will say to them. It's how Beca's parents got together, however, she didn't trust it too much growing up, your mark led her to Chloe, and Chloe being the red-head ball of adventure led her to believe she could put some trust back in being soulmates. And now it's what going to lead Marina, their daughter to the love of her life, her soulmate.

Mama, what's this on my arm?"

"Let's see, Marina," Beca says to her daughter, "What do we have here?" Beca takes a close underneath of Marina's arm, "Chloe," Beca yells.

"Becs, the yelling, please." Chloe says as she enters the living room to Beca and Marina sitting pretzel style near the couch, "Marina, is that henna, again? You know the school doesn't allow that."

"That's right, I forgot how well you know the rules..since you work there, " Marina wise-cracks.

"Leave the sarcasm to me, sweetie," Beca says.

"Please do, I wouldn't know what to do with two of you," Chloe exasperates.

"Chill out, Marina, show your mother your arm."

Marina extends her arm and turns it over to reveal the phrase, not how I imagined that.

"Aww that so cute," Chloe says excitedly.

"Mom," Marina deadpans, "But what is it?"

"Right, this is your soulmate mark, " Beca pulls up the sleeve of her shirt, showing her mark to her daughter, revealing the first words Chloe ever said to her,"Its a family thing."

"That," Marina hysterically points to her mama's arm. She knew her mom, Chloe was a dorky one, but wow. It leaves a lot to the imagination, or not. Marina can only wonder how her meeting her soulmate could go. Being attracted to dorks also runs in the family, "That's what she said to you," Marina wasn't sure if that was too much information or her parents were really as dorky as they seem when they met.

"It sure is," Chloe couldn't be prouder of herself, "And it worked too."

"Can you tell me the story?"

"We'd love to," ecstatic to tell her daughter about how she and Beca met, she takes a seat next to Marina and Beca on the floor.

"What about dinner? I'm starving," Beca asks.

"We have time," Chloe chuckles

* * *

Beca didn't need a degree for the job she wanted. What she needed was to be on the West Coast, finding gigs, putting herself out there making a name for herself. Instead, the now east coast-dwelling, strong-willed, determined DJ, is moving into her dorm room at Barden University. Her dad tailing right behind as they bring in the last of her stuff, constantly reminding her that this isn't such a bad idea, a degree in music production would do her justice, set her up for a good future. His exact words. Beca didn't want to be a regular producer, held up in an office from time-to-time or most of the time as she put it. She needed to be involved in the music, all the time.

On the other hand, her red-headed counterpart was excited for the upcoming school year, her last, hopefully. Studying Music Education, but her first few years were exactly straightforward. She happened to be one those students who got lost in the land of partying and the social culture. Her attempts at classwork or lack or trying have led to her taking Intro Music courses. She didn't decide what she wanted to do until halfway through her college career, and even though only focused on education. Her underlying passion for music made itself clear after she realized that just teaching wasn't what she wanted to be cut out to do. Then Chloe met Aubrey that is a story of its own, Aubrey put some sense into Chloe. Passion-filled and ready to do it right this time.

It was the first day of class for both Chloe and Beca, one was excited to start their musical class while the other not so much. Chloe for whatever reason decided today was the day she wanted to sit near the front, second row to be exact. In the same classroom, Beca sat in the back away from the clusters of students. Soon as she's comfortable, the professor asks for any lingering students to move towards the front. For what he calls, an ice breaker, as specifically ask for all students in the very back row to move to the very front row. As time went on, Chloe would glance towards Beca, letting her eyes lingering, thinking of what to the brunette. After class, they would catch the other looking their way and swiftly give their attention back to packing up, and leaving class.

Two months into the semester, they were all assigned a small project to compose a song, and then present to the class. After class, the day of Beca's presentation, Chloe would finally approach Beca, standing in the row behind Beca's seat, Beca slowly looks u[, brushing her hair out of the face, and behind her ear.

"I bet you sound even more heavenly in bed," Chloe winked. Beca looked back down at her bag as she packed up and just smiled. Chloe then looked around, back at Beca one more time, and then made her way to the door and off to her next class in the neighboring building.

* * *

Clutching a bunch papers to her chest, Marina is walking down the hall of Barden's art department, when she spots a cute somebody, bouncing towards her. Frantic enough as is about late, Marina's shoot down, as continues her steps through the hall. That somebody turns to yell back to their friends. The one outcome Marina tried to avoid was bumping, literally, into anybody. Marina's papers all glide through the air to the ground. Meanwhile, her cute somebody just plays off the fall and sits on the floor in front her.

"You know if you were carrying any more papers, I would've mistaken for just another cute TA."

Marina inhales sharply and stares.

"I'm Julie," That cute somebody who turns out to be Julie, begins putting the papers that were once scattered on the floor in a semi-neatly put together stack," Want to see a magic trick?"

"I— Uh,"

"Just um, here, you got a folder in that bag of yours?" as she gestures asking if she opens it. Julie takes a folder from the bag that hangs from Marina's shoulder, takes the papers back from Marina and slides all the paper in the one of the pockets of the folder, "Tada."

"Perfect, another dork," Marina put face into her palm.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, uh nothing. I actually um, have to get to class."

Julie smirked, "Wait, what did you say your name was," she paused," that's right you didn't, so are you going to tell me your name…" she gestures with her hands.

"Marina."

"I like that, I like that a lot," And Julie just went about her business.

After class, Julie decides to grab a seat next to Marina, who decided to stay behind and finish up her in-class assignment.

"So what do you think go our professor?"

Marina jumps, "Um he's okay."

"I agree. So I wanted to give you this, text me sometime." Julie winks and heads out the classroom door.

Marina sighs and decided to pack up and call it a day. I mean, after all, she has to tell her parents about it.

* * *

"What happened, don't have as much stamina as you did before? Chloe teases.

"No, I'm fine, my phone was ringing. I'll call back. Now kiss me."

"I just was."

"Well, I'm ready for more."

"Beca Mitchell, are you asking me to break our, no making out on the couch rule?"

"Maybe, I mean Marina's gone for the fall, and it's just us," Beca leans in closer, "Actually maybe we should take the to the bed," I hear you sound better there."

Chloe smirks and takes Beca's hand to lead her up the stairs and into their room.

* * *

A lot effort and love in this one here. I think I found that spark again, anyway, I really really really hope you all enjoy this one. Don't forget to follow and review, I appreciate anyone does, you won't regret it. Til next time...


	19. Let Me Give You A Hand

**A/N: Beca definitely drops an 'f' bomb in this one, just a warning. Enjoy.**

* * *

Beca didn't think beforehand. Of course, she didn't she wanted to encourage her team, her friends, rally them for the upcoming ICCA's. It would be the third in the row, that this group of Bellas has participated in. Beca decided it was a good idea to climb on the chairs of the auditorium and give a 'last practice before the big event speech'.

"This year, this is our year. Who I am kidding, we got this," Beca pauses to chuckle, "but no really, let's stay humble and lets fun."

Not a moment too soon, Beca's foot slips from its position atop the gym seats and she tumbles down front first five rows down. Two rows away from the floor, Beca attempts to catch herself, only gravity and her body are too much pressure for her arms and she crashes the next row down.

"FUCK." Beca screams.

"BECA," everyone yells simultaneously, with a mix of oh my gosh and are you okay.

"For a moment there, I thought we were a part of a comedy and. she would fall mid-sentence then get up and ironically say I'm okay," Fat Amy chimes in.

"Leave it to Beca to break that rule too," Stacie says.

"Guys, really?" Chloe asks, with serious concern on her face as she runs to Beca, who is still just lying on the floor between the seats, groaning.

"This is what she would have wanted," Stacie says.

"You're talking about the girl likes she dead,"Cynthia-Rose says to Stacie.

"She might as well be, after a drop like that, " Fat Amy says.

"Chloe reaches Beca and signals for Jessica and Ashley to come help her.

"Careful," Chloe says softly.

"Ow, ow," Beca whines, "Stop. You're ruining my rep."

"See," Stacie says.

"Beca, we're trying to help you," Chloe says to Beca, not letting go.

Chloe and Beca have just gotten back from the hospital, and Chloe took it upon herself to help Beca all the way up to her room.

"You know I think I can take care of myself from here," Beca says to Chloe as they enter up the stairs into Beca's room.

"Sure you can, you only broke the arm you sue for everything."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry. I just think you could some help."

"I know."

Chloe takes Beca's jacket from off her shoulders and hangs it over Beca's desk chair.

"Chloe, I could've done that myself."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I actually think I'll just take a shower."

"Okay, let me grab your towel for you."

"Chlo."

Chloe walks back to Beca's desk chair and grabs her towel from under the jacket and walks towards Beca, sitting on her bed, "Do you need help with uh, you know," she points to Beca.

"My clothes? Chlo, I think I can handle that."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"I- I just think-" Chloe sighs and begins to walk away, "What if you slip," she passes, "and break your other arm."

"Chlo, come here."

Chloe turns back around to Beca, she leans in. They're eye-to-eye for a few moments, they lean in a little close, leaving almost no space between them. For a moment, there's a chance that Chloe could finally get the kiss from Beca she has been within for.

"Um, Chloe."

"I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"No, it's not that. You're-," Beca shuts her eyes and groans, "You're on my arm."

"Oh! I;m so sorry," Chloe shouts.

"Chloe."

"Yes?"

"I do need help with one thing," Beca points to her own lips," I definitely can't do that on my own."

"You know what?"

"No, Chloe, no I don't."

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Just watch my arm."

* * *

 ** _Follow, favorite and review, no really review, I'd love to hear from you guys. Also, you can come find me on Tumblr (_** findingcreativity _ **). Til' next time.**_


	20. Of Course I Remember

**_A/N: Blurb might be an understatement for this one. Moving on, I present, Beca being Beca._**

* * *

It was 6:30 in the evening, a Saturday evening and of course, since Chloe did not cook and was busy in her room, Beca took it upon herself to take a trip to Taco Bell. When Beca got back to the apartment, Chloe was still yet to be seen or heard from. Beca makes her way to the couch and allows herself to get comfortable and turn the tv on. Beca couldn't be more excited for these tacos she about to 'experience'. Nothing could ruin this, except maybe your roommate, standing obnoxiously in front of the tv, giving you the death stare of the century. Not a moment too soon, Chloe makes her entrance, dressed up and a quizzical look on her face.

Chloe can't believe Beca took the liberty of getting comfortable and getting food when they were going out for dinner.

"You're kidding me right?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Mumbled behind a mouthful of taco, masked by a smirk, Beca doesn't think she's doing anything wrong.

"Get ready. Aubrey and Stacie are waiting for us."

Beca swallowed what was left of her taco and stared expressionlessly at Chloe, "That's tonight?" Beca digs into her pocket and pulls her phone out. Sure enough, Beca sees the notification for dinner with Stacie and 'The Commander', "Oh boy."

Chloe takes the other tacos from in front of Beca and holds the bag behind her back, "You going to get ready or nah?"

"Let's not," Beca waves her hand and crumples up her face.

Chloe takes Beca's hand and drags her to her room. She sighs, of course, it would take Chloe forcing Beca, her roommate to get dressed.

"This is ridiculous," Beca said from behind her door.

It took Beca all of a half-hour to gather herself for dinner with her friends. She thought dinner with friends is no big deal right? Unless your friends are completely unnecessary and want to dine at a 5-start restaurant, just because. Beca can't help but wonder if they are just bent on making her the always-almost-underdress one in the group.

* * *

 ** _Favorite, follow, review. You won't regret it. Til' next time..._**


	21. Asthma Attack

_This ones for you Leapyearbaby29_

* * *

"I waited all day for this." Chloe props herself up on her elbow and caresses Beca's hair.

"I bet," Beca smirks.

Chloe leans in and presses her lips against Beca's. Beca leans up into the kiss.

"It's all I think about," Chloe whispers into the small brunettes ear.

Beca lets out a soft moan and pulls Chloe on top of her. She grabs Chloe by the hips and pulls her closer and begins to grind against her. Chloe, now with one hand pressed against the bed underneath them and the other holding Beca's face, continues to passionately kiss Beca. Beca continues to moan as Chloe's tongue grazes her lips, asking for entrance. Beca obliges and she tries to pull Chloe even closer as their tongues dance around. They both pause and look at each other, then begin to pull their shirts over their head. Sitting on top of Beca, Chloe runs her fingers across Beca's stomach, Chloe's finger traces a line from Beca's stomach up to her chest as she leans back in to kiss Beca once more. Beca shivers from the touch between the two of them, she pulls away to kiss Chloe's neck leaving a trail of kisses going down Chloe's neck to her collar bone.

"I love you," Chloe moans, lightly grabbing Beca's face to kiss her again.

Beca's breathing suddenly turns to loud gasps and she has this look of panic on her face. Beca continues to gasp for air as she tries to tell Chloe she can't breathe.

"Shit," Chloe starts to panic. She gets up and grabs her shirt, practically running for the door. She stops, "where's your inhaler?" Beca points up, shakes her head, then points down, "you don't know do you? Of course."

Chloe runs toward the set of stairs leading up to Beca and Fat Amy's room. No sign of anyone in the room, Chloe starts rummaging through Beca's things, only to find no inhaler.

"Ugh," Chloe grunts. She runs back downstairs, through the hallway and down more stairs. She gets to the living to find Cynthia Rose, Emily, Stacie and Flo watching tv.

"Have you guys seen Beca's inhaler?!" Chloe ask frantically.

"Yea, um, I think I saw it in the kitchen," Emily points repeatedly in that direction.

"Is she having an asthma attack?" Stacie asks as Chloe runs to the kitchen. She gets up when she doesn't hear anything from Chloe and starts moving toward the stairs. She then runs upstairs, "Beca?" She hears Beca wheezing from Chloe's room. Stacie pushes past the slightly closed door to find Beca, sitting up in Chloe's bed, trying to catch her breath and breathe...shirtless.

"Oh," Stacie says, raising her eyebrow.

Chloe catches up to Stacie, realizing the scene, she freezes. Until she hears Beca start wheezing again. She throws Beca the inhaler

After taking two puffs from her inhaler, Beca gets up and puts her shirt back on. She gets off the bed and starts walking to Stacie, with a face only used to get the bellas to pay attention to her when they got out of hand.

"Look Beca-" Stacie tries to get out before she is cut off.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Beca says.

Stacie pretends to zip her mouth shut and throw the key away behind her. Chloe pretends to catch the key and put it in her pocket.

"Of course you'd be the one to find out," Beca starts laughing, causing her to start wheezing again. She takes another puff of her inhaler and begins laughing again. Chloe puts her face to her palm and shakes her head.

"I'm just gonna leave you to it then, yea?" Stacie points at the door and begins walking away, "have fun.

"She okay?" Emily asks.

"Yea," Stacie sighs as she sits back down on the couch.

"I'm gonna go check on her."

"You don't gotta do that." Stacie looks at Emily, "Chloe's taking of her," Stacie and Cynthia ROse make eye contact, and laugh together.

"Okay, but why's that funny?" Emily questions.

"It just is," Cynthia Rose says.

Emily slouches into her chair and continues to watch TV.


End file.
